Living a Lost Life
by x3HarmlessFunx3
Summary: A young girl named Ace is kidnapped and taken to a slave market where she is bought by the owner of the Market, Sir Hades Vladimir. Cruel, cold, and dominating, he has a soft side to him. Will Ace see his isn't as bad as she originally thought or will she keep denying him and pay the price?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 ~ Taken Away_**

1You know how people say everything happens for a reason? Well…those people are on damn crack or something because they are not at all right.

Not by a long shot.

Because if everything did happen for a reason, then being here, being in these…being sold…Did that happen for a reason?

I was just a normal seventeen year old girl. I was just…I was just Ace Styles.

That was my name…not that that it was any use, anyone. No one called me by my name…no one knew my name here.

Not in this place. Not for the last two days that I'd been here for.

Not since that day…that fateful night when they…when I was…

It was a normal night. I was coming home from my friend's house after just having a Girl's Night with us and a few other people, one that I really needed after that annoying fight with my dad…again.

I wasn't really sure about the time, maybe just some time past midnight. Not that he would give a damn about the time when I got back.

The night was dark and cold, having nothing but just almost broken streetlights and very dim stars to light the way…and lighten the mood ever so slightly.

Still, it didn't help hide the feeling that I was being followed…especially after I saw it. I hadn't been able to notice it before since it blended well into the night. It became clear as it passed through a flickering streetlight, the wheels coming to a screeching stop.

A dark van. Following me.

I swallowed a little and picked up the pace, almost starting at a jog as I hurried down the sidewalk; the heels of my boots clacking hard against the hard stone as I hurried.

The van continued to follow, albeit very slowly, as if still trying to pretend it wasn't following…and maybe it wasn't.

Who knows? I wasn't about to risk that chance, so I picked up the pace, quicker, quicker, even quicker still…until.

_Snap!_ I collapsed to the ground; my heel snapping off and making me fall as I heard wheels squeak to a complete and total stop right beside me.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ I couldn't stop my brain from racing with complete panic as I scrambled to take off my other shoe and get back up.

Too late.

Bulky, strong arms reached from behind me and grabbed my arm before I could make a run from it.

_Crap!_

"Let me go you creep! Fuck you! Let me go, damn it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried to pull away from the man holding me.

Another man appeared in front of me and slapped me hard across the face. "Shut up, fucking bitch." He shook his head, pulling out a roll of duct tape from the long trench coat her wore.

"No! Don't you dare! Don't come anywhere-" Too late. He slapped the tape right across my mouth, thus gagging and silencing me.

I tried to pull away and get my hand free when I felt something cold and metallic slap my wrists together and stopping anymore movement. I tried to kick the man in front of me in the crotch, but before I could, the one behind me swept me up into his bulky arms and made my kick miss.

Another set of handcuffs went around my ankles before I was set on the ground again.

"She definitely is a feisty one." The man in front of me grumbled, forcing my head up to make me look at him and see that toothless grin of his; his horrible breath carrying over to my nose and it was enough to make me gag.

"Aye, she is, indeed. No wonder her father was willing to pay so much to sell her." My eyes went wide with what the other man had said.

My…father did this…? He arranged to have me kidnapped like this…it was his fault I was in this mess?

I mean, yeah, we fought; yeah, he was an alcoholic bastard and a jerk…but he still loved me…Didn't he?

He would hit me…he never…but then…

The toothless man grinned slightly at my reaction. "Aw, she didn't know…Won't she be in for a surprise." He laughed, making more of his awful breath travel over to me before he released his grip on me as the other man grabbed me. "Come on. We have a schedule to keep."

He walked back to the van with the other man carrying me behind me. He shoved me inside before suddenly everything went dark as a blindfold was over my eyes.

Then I heard the wheels screech…and we were off…

So…

…Does everything happen for a reason?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 ~ Hades Market_**

2I felt bulky hands grab me once again as the van came to a complete stop and I was pulled out. I heard a little _ding_ as a door was opened and we walked into the building, where the blindfold was pulled off me.

I blinked, letting my eyes adjust some to the new lighting of my surroundings, before I took a quick glance around.

I was in…a pet market? It certainly looked like one. Shelves lined with pet food and supplies, hangers with different color collars and leashes and tags, a checkout counter.

Even lines of cages at the very back. The only real strange part was the stage at the far back wall on the right with rows of about fifty chairs in front of it.

"Move it." The man ordered, pushing me forward as he led me to the line of cage. The closer I got, the better I made out the ones in cages…and the sicker I felt.

Inside the cages were all…girls. Some older, some younger, some my age…all in there, all with the same look of despair and hopelessness. None of them with the will left to go on.

"Mm, I see we have a new pet here." I turned around to see a short, ugly-looking man approach us. Even from the distance, I could smell the man's disgusting order.

He smirked when he saw my reaction, coming even closer to still as the men who had kidnapped me forced me down to my knees. "She must've put up quite the fight if you had to restrain her as such."

The toothless man nodded, yanking hard on my hair; I refused to whimper, despite the pain it caused. "Indeed. The little bitch needs some heavy training before we will be able to sell her."

The short man scoffed. "Nonsense." He grinned at me, putting his hand under my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye.

I scowled and pulled away from him, growling slightly, which just seemed to amused him more.

"It's always the feisty ones, the ones yet to be broken, that gives off the best prices." He gave me a leery smile that made my stomach do sick twists. "In two days, you will be sold."

"Mmf! Mmmfff!" I protested as best I could with the tape still around my mouth and I tried to pull away, tried to run.

The short man smirked and waved to a cage, as the handcuffs were removed from my hands and ankles and I was shoved right into the cage.

Before I could even think of running, the cage door was slammed closed and I was trapped now.

The short man turned to give me another grin. "Welcome, girl, to Hades Slave and Pet Market."

I swallowed.

S…slave…Market…?

I tried to protest again, tried to do something, but it didn't work as they walked away from me, leaving me there for the next two days…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 ~ The Monster's Bid_**

3Two days came, but it felt like an entirety after being trapped in that cage for so long. It was so cramped in there; I felt like I was in a box, except this once at least had enough air for me to breath.

At least they didn't let me starve…much. Of course, the most food I got was a stale piece of bread and old water that had lost all taste. But I think that was better than what I was expecting to get.

"It's time, girl." The short was back as my cage door was opened and bulky hands pulled me out, once again handcuffing me so I wouldn't be able to run or get too far.

The gag was still on me and had stayed on me for the last two days, except when I was given the chance to eat.

"Come on, move." He ordered, pushing me forward as I was led to the stage.

I could see people starting to gather around the stage, taking their seats in the chairs. Most were men, but there were some woman among the mix as well.

I was led to the back of the stage, behind the curtain.

"Mm…you'll definitely sell for a pretty penny, girly. Just…one more touch." The short man came closer to me with a knife in his hand and my eyes went wide.

I waited for it to the blade to touch my skin, but it didn't. Instead the man cut right through my clothing, ripping all apart. My long sleeve pink/purple top, my bra, my dark purple skirt, even my panties. He even removed my little pink-ish beret. The only thing he left on where my black lace boots with high stockings.

I was left there, naked; my face flushed deep read and I wished my hands weren't restrained so I could cover up my breasts and…down there.

"Mm…definitely going to sell well." The man winked at me before he went through the curtain as the market suddenly grew quiet and I was shoved behind him, forced on my knees and looked around at the hungry, lustfully eyes I saw in those seated.

"The first we have here for sale is new. She's a seventeen year old virgin, with the rare blood type of O-. Now she has yet to be trained and broken, making her…much less submissive than most we have around. This slave will be sold to the most abusive of Masters, to those who will not show her any kindness and treats her like the pathetic little bitch that she is." He grinned down at me, giving me that sick smile that made me shudder, before turning to the crowd. "Let's start the bidding at one-hundred dollars."

Everyone in the crowd started shouting out numbers.

"One-fifty!" A woman called out.

"Two-fifty!" A different man called out.

"Four-hundred!" It was another woman now.

"Six-hundred!" The same man from before called out again.

"One-hundred-thousand." The room went deathly silent when the voice boomed out and we all looked to the very back of the room, many gasping when they saw the man who had called out the mighty price.

I swallowed when I saw him. He was so…my god. He had such chiseled features, such incredible and smooth white skin. His hair was black and shaggy, falling into his face, covering his beautiful face some, but not enough to hide those dark red eyes that watched me with such interest…such cruelty. He wore a simple black suit, with a pair of black pants. He was just so…so beautiful. And he…he wanted _me_.

But…did I really want him?

Well, did I really even have a choice?

The man stared wide-eyed as the beautiful man approached me. "S…S-Sir Hades…I didn't realize you would be coming today."

The man, Hades, turned to look at the short man, arching an eyebrow. "And is that a problem, now?"

He swallowed and quickly shook his head. "N-No…of course not, Sir. It's just…she's so untrained and very…rebellious. She…she is not the proper slave for someone of your caliber, if I may be so bold."

"And who are _you_ to question which slave I wish to purchase? Especially in my own _market_?!" Hades growled, looking at the man and I saw them. Two pure white, sharp fangs.

I swallowed, unable to stop staring.

He noticed and turned to look at him, meeting my eyes, as he slowly ripped the tape off, making it hurt slightly considering how long it had been over my mouth.

Did you know tape got stickier…and much more painful the more time it was left on?

"And what are you looking at, _girl_?"

I swallowed, trying to be scared by his proximity, by the confidence and power radiating from him, and focused more on the anger I've felt for the last two days.

"At you, you sick bastard! What kind of _monster_ takes innocent girls off the streets to auction them off like pieces of property? You're absolutely sick!"

The rest of the room gasped and even Hades grew slightly angry. He turned away from me and to the man again, growling. "Give her to me. _Now_."

The man swallowed and nodded quickly, handing a set of keys – keys to the handcuffs most likely – and a collar to him.

He looked back at me with a sick looking, coming back over and clipping the cold, steel collar around my neck before attaching a leash to it. He then proceeded to gagging me once again, slapping a new piece of duct tape on my mouth.

He didn't say a word to me or anyone else and tugged at the leash, dragging me off the stage and after him as we left the market…

Who…who was this man…?

And what exactly was he going to do to me…?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 ~ You Are _**_Nothing_

4The vampire led me out of the market and to a long, black limousine that was parked right in front. "Come on." He pulled me inside into the backseat, right behind him as the stretch car started down the road.

"What's your name?" He didn't even look at me as he asked me, only reaching over to take off the gag, much less painfully than before.

I didn't answer, though, and just looked out of the dark tinted windows and the passing buildings as we made our way out of town.

Hades growled, grabbed me by my throat and forced me to look at him. "What's your name, _girl_?"

I swallowed a little. "A…A-Ace…" I mumbled softly, hating myself for cursing the way I did.

The vampire smirked, releasing the grip he had on me, and chuckled lightly. "What a lovely name…you don't deserve it."

"W…What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

He looked at me with a serious dead look that scared me to my core. "You are _nothing_, do you understand? _Nothing._ You are here to serve me and pleasure me as I see fit. A piece of shit like yourself doesn't deserve such a lovely name until you prove to me that you aren't so worthless."

I swallowed and my body began to tremble ever so slightly. "Then…wha…what the hell are you going to call me?"

This made him smirk once again. "I will call you what you are. Like I said, you are here for me and me alone. You will be nothing more than a _slave, bitch, _a _slut_, a dirty little _whore_, a _blood bank._ Am I going too fast for you, slave?"

I scowled a little at him. "No. I followed every word, you sick bastard!"

He growled and slapped me across the face, hard. I couldn't help the little whimper that escaped me. "Quite, bitch. Apparently I am going to have set some serious ground rules for you."

"You can't do this to me! It's freaking illegal!"

He chuckled, slapping me again. "Oh, you really don't know anything, do you?" He dug around his coat and brought some papers, waving them in my face. "See these? They give me the right to own you, the right to do whatever the hell I please to you. And you know who gave me all these rights? Why, your own father…How sad is that?"

He stopped talking as the limo came to a stop in front of this amazing mansion. This…just huge Victorian-style mansion, all painted in stone gray with many windows and doors.

"W…Who the hell are you…?" I looked back at the vampire, who met my gaze perfectly, smirking and revealing his own fangs.

"My name is Hades Vladimir…but you, my little whore," He ran his sharp nail down my cheek, not deep enough to cut, but enough to make me shudder at his cold touch. "Will call me Master."

And with that, the doors opened and he grabbed the leash, dragging me out of the car and up to the front door of the large mansion.

I followed, not that I had much choice, stumbling slightly.

His words still rang out in my head and I couldn't stop reciting them over and over in his cold voice.

_You are nothing…call me Master…_

My whole body was numb as I just kept stumbling after him, wanting to die…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 ~ The Vampire's Rules_**

5The inside of the home was so much bigger than the outside gave it credit. We came into a large hallway with branching hallways in other directions and a staircase.

Hades turned to look at me. "To the right is the kitchen. To the left is the living room. My room – and in turn your room – is upstairs and you may not go in there without me. The bathroom is also upstairs. There is a…basement, but again, you do not go in there without my permission."

I swallowed and nodded a little, looking around at the places he had pointed out.

"Now…" He smirked slightly, gripping my throat. "About those ground rules I told you about before."

I didn't like the look he was giving me as he spoke out the list of rules.

"First of all, you are to remain at my side at all times unless you are doing your chores. Second, you will do every one of your chores or you will be severely punished. Third, if we are to have company, you are not to speak to them unless first spoken to or with my permission. You are never to speak without permission. Fourth, if you displease me or deny me in anyway, you will be punished most severely. Fifth…" He gave me a suck grin when it came to this rule. "You are to always be completely undressed in my presence, and you are to always remain on your hands and knees. You are not allowed to walk."

I gaped at him. "What the hell?! That's just…that's just fucking perverted!"

He scowled and backhanded me once again, this time much harder, leaving a burning mark on my face as he growled. "_Six._ Do not disobey or talk back to me. Seven, no one but me is allowed to touch you sexually. And finally, you must obey me without remorse. You are to always address me as Master. I expect obedience, respect and loyalty from you. Do you understand, you little whore?"

No. Actually, no, I didn't. Those rules weren't just long, they were fucking ridiculous!

I scowled at him. "You bastard! There's no way in fucking hell I'm ever going to do any of that!"

He growled, squeezing my throat tighter, cutting off some of my air supply and leaving me to gasp. "Do not try my patience, bitch. You are my property and I will do whatever the damn hell I want to you." He squeezed even tighter; his eyes flashing even dark red, even more cruelty shown in them. "One more rule." He released me and threw me to the ground. "You're speech is now restricted. You will no longer refer to yourself as 'I' when you speak to me. You will speak solely in the third person. I do not want to hear the words 'alright,' 'okay,' or any of those. From now on, you will only say, 'Yes, Master,' 'Whatever you please, Master,' or 'No, Master…' and I do suggest you don't use that last one often. Do you understand, whore?"

I swallowed, knowing better than to mess with him when he was in such a mood and slowly nodded. "…Y…yes…"

He growled, slapping me hard again. "Yes, _what_, bitch?!"

I whimpered softly. "Y…yes…Master…" The word felt like sandpaper in my throat as I choked it out.

"Good, girl. Now come on. You will start your services tomorrow. For now, I will allow you the opportunity to rest." He unlocked the handcuffs and I rubbed them to get the blood flowing again as he tugged _hard_ on the leash and pulled me down to the ground.

I scowled a little and slowly got back up, only have his foot sweep down and trip me down to the ground again.

"What the hell was that for?!"

He growled, glaring down at me. "Rule Five. Do not forget it again."

I swallowed and nodded, looking down at the floor as he tugged again. I sighed, but this time I crawled behind him as we made our way downstairs.

He went into the very last door at the back of the hallway and opened it to reveal a massive master bedroom.

A king-sized canopy bed, a walk-in closet and another smaller closet…the thing that made me feel sick, though, was the cage, hanging next to the bed.

"As I said before, you will not be allowed in this room alone. The cage is for you of course…when I'm in a good mood, at least. But since you've decided to test my limits today…"

He dragged me to the other side of the room, to where the small closet was and my eyes went wide as I realize what was going to happen now.

"P…please…no…I…I don't like the dark…" I begged, looking at him, pleading him not to.

But my pleading just made him smirk even more and he opened to door to it.

There was nothing inside…nothing but a simple pole, where he pushed me against and handcuffed my hands and ankles around it.

I whimpered slightly, looking at him. "P…please…I'll be good. I promise. No more protesting. Please…"

"That would be more convincing, bitch, if you didn't break another rule in the process. Now," He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cloth, which he proceeded to wrap around my mouth a notch tighter than needed. "Goodnight, whore." And with that he closed the door and left me the dark closet, gagged, tied…naked…

Oh god…

My mind raced with the other things he would do to me starting tomorrow as I tried, so desperately tried, to forget about where I was, about what was happing and sleep…

Just…just…

How could this happened to me…?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 ~ First Day in Hell_**

6Surprisingly enough, I was able to sleep, despite being locked in a closet, hungry, tied and gagged to a pole.

Still I was able to sleep for some hours until light shone in my eyes and the door started to open. I blinked opened my eyes, looking at…Him. So much for hoping it was all a dream…

Of course, every time I tried to move, I remembered it wasn't…but still…

"Come on. Time for breakfast." He reached over and released me from the pole.

My muscles felt so stiff from being stuck in place for the last some hours through the night and I didn't want to move.

"_Come. On._" He ordered, yanking my hair to pull me out of the closet.

I whimpered ever so slightly, sitting up to my knees before he tugged on the leash and led me out of the room, down the stairs, and into the large kitchen. A delicious smell of fresh toast, bacon, and eggs different over to me and my stomach grumbled.

"Aw, is my little whore hungry?"

I looked up at Hades and scowled a little, refusing to answer him as he yanked me over to the table, where a plate was served with the amazing aroma.

He let go of the leash and sat down on the large chair at the head of the table.

I bit my lip, unsure of what exactly to do. I just slowly got up and took the seat next to him, waiting for food to be served for,

"What the hell are you doing?" Hades growled, pushing from the table and coming over to me, yanking me from the chair and back to the floor. He pressed his foot against the small of my back…hard, forcing me all the way to the ground. "You are a dog. You do not eat what I eat and you most certainly do not eat at the table with your Master! Do I make myself clear, you moronic slut?"

I swallowed and nodded a little as he lifted his foot off and took a seat again.

"Perhaps if you manage to complete your chores…I will be nice enough to give you food." He muttered, handing me a piece of paper before he started eating.

I blinked and looked at the list of what I could guess where my chores. Ten items to do total…and all seemed simple enough, I suppose.

I looked back at Hades as he ate and frowned a little.

"What is it, slave?" He asked without even the slightest hint of turning to look at me.

"Well I…" He shot me a look, stopping his fork inches away from his mouth, and I remembered that last rule he had given me. "Uh…she means…she didn't know vampires ate human food as well…"

He continued eating casually, as if he had decided to overlook the subtle mistake, and shrugged. "Perhaps you need to catch up on your mythology."

Ain't that the truth…

I just nodded silently and looked back down at the list, studying the chores I had to do, but not being able to resist looking over at him as he slowly ate his breakfast, his amazingly beautiful body just staying perfect and his eyes closed as he savored the food.

"You're just like a human…" I muttered, noticing that he didn't seem at all like the monster I met yesterday…until a growled escaped him and he pushed the table back with such strength, turning to scowl at me with such…anger in his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!"

I swallowed, shrinking back slightly. "N…nothing…it's just you…look…" I couldn't finish the sentence; my body was already trembling slightly.

He grabbed me by my hair again, forcing me to my feet as he met me at his eye level. "How dare you insult me like that, you good for nothing, worthless, pathetic _worm_!" He growled, tossing me hard to the ground.

I barely had time to recover as he grabbed the leash and gave a hard, almost choking, tug, pulling me forward and not giving me the chance to crawl after him as he led the way to a set of stairs going down to what I knew was the basement. "You will pay for your insolence, you fucking bitch."

Apparently comparing a vampire to a human? Very, very, _very_ bad idea.

"…P-P…please…I…I didn't…mean anything by it…i-it w-wasn't supposed to be…a-an insult…" I begged, only making him grow angry still as we made our way down the stairs.

"Not only are you so insolent, you break two rules as well?" He growled, shaking his head in a pure rage.

He pushed the door at the end of the stairs open and pushed in into the cold, large basement.

I swallowed and looked around, not enjoying what I was seeing. It was like a medieval torture dungeon. Chains and ropes were stacked neatly in a corner. Different sized whips hanging on the wall to the left. On the back wall was a small door that looked like a small cubicle. In the center was a single chair with a hook dangling above it.

He pushed down on the chair for a minute before he went to the stack of ropes and brought them over to me.

He bent down, tying – _tightly, _might I add. So tight I think it cut off the blood flow – my ankles together. Then he proceeded to tie first blow my kneecaps and then above my kneecap. He tied another set around my thighs.

Then he moved to my upper body. He tied up my upper arms, pulling the rope over my breasts and pulling it them close together before he tied another set of rope around my arms, but this time below by breasts, making them press together and pop out. Another set went below my elbows and around my waist. And finally, he finished it with a simple binding around my wrists.

I was left completely and totally immobilized. He grabbed me from the chair, pushed it away and pulled the hook down, fastening my bound wrists to it and practically bending me over as the hook pulled back to place, dangling me.

He moved to the wall, grabbing a thick whip, before coming back to me.

"W…what are…what are you going to…d-do…?" As if it wasn't obvious.

He looked at me, cracking the whip hard and making me flinch slightly. "Guess, bitch." He struck at my ass hard without any warning and I couldn't help the scream.

"That was just an example. Now, you get fifteen lashings. And you're going to keep count. I want to hear your scream the numbers out."

He lashed at me again and I just cried softly.

"Five more for every time you disobey me." He growled, lashing again.

"…One…" I spoke softly, the number mixing in with a sob.

I could feel his smirk as he lashed again. "T-two…"

Another. "T-three."

And another. "F-four…"

One hard one. "F…five…"

By the time he had reached ten lashes, my ass already so sore that it was throbbing in pain.

"Keep counting, slut." He growled, lashing again.

"E-e-eleven…" I cried after a screamed came from me.

Five more painful whippings…at nineteen now and I was on the verge of passing out. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted to pass out, sleep forever.

Hades finally stopped as he reached twenty, coming around to face me, yanking my hair to force me to look at me. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I swallowed, meeting his cold eyed. "She…she i-is sorry…M-M…Master…"

He smirked slightly, slapping my already sore and red ass, before unhooking me and dropping me to the ground. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to look at me. "Is my little whore tired?"

I whimpered softly and nodded. "…y…yes M…Master…"

He smirked in pure delight at my response before releasing me. "Who knows? I might be nice and let you rest…once you finish your chores, that is." He chuckled, cutting off the ropes before he took hold of the leash, tugging on it…gently, trying to get me to move.

I didn't protest this time and crawled after him, hanging my head; my ass was still so sore and I felt the pain shoot through my body.

I knew better now…after that…I knew he could very well kill me if I didn't obey him…

But this was just the beginning…this was just…the first day in Hell…

How was I supposed to survive the rest of my life?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 ~ Is This All There Is?_**

7I was exhausted now as I finished the last of my chores. My ass was still in complete pain as I made my way upstairs.

Hades had left me be for the time finish to let finish everything on my own as he had gone back up to his own room.

I walked – crawled, to be more specific – down the hall to the very last room and hesitated as I lifted my hand up to knock.

What would he do to me now?

I bit my lip, refusing to cry, refusing to allow myself to show such submission to this man. Damn him. Just…damn him!

I just wanted to go home…was that so bad? I didn't want to stay in this mansion, not with that monster…not when…

"I know you're out there. Come in." I jumped when his voiced carried through the door and swallowed a little, making my way into the room to find him lying in bed, reading. He lay there shirtless, giving me a peek of his amazing, molded hard chest and I couldn't help the heat rushing to my face when I saw him.

"I…the c-chores…are done…" I mumbled softly, looking down at the ground before he could see my blush.

"Mm, I figured as much…" He closed his book, looking back at me and chuckling lightly, probably seeing my reaction. "Come over here…" He whispered softly, so very softly.

It surprised me, to say the least, to hear that soft, gentle tone compared to his hard, firm voice from earlier.

I swallowed and slowly crawled over to him, looking up at him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up as he did.

He reached over, gently stroking my cheek before grabbing my hair and yanking it down. "Eyes low, girl. Keep your eyes low. Never look at me without permission."

I swallowed a little. "S…s-sorry…Master…" I was starting to get used to the word now, as much as I hated it.

I could feel that smirk of his as he heard that word coming from my mouth with just more relaxation than before as he started to speak.

"I've realized that perhaps you need a little more…comfort."

I blinked and looked up at him, despite what he just said. "W…w-what?" Hope rose from somewhere inside me as I held my breath for his answer.

He laughed slightly when he took in my reaction and smirked slightly, not even caring about me looking up at him. "I already explained this to you. You are nothing more than my little slut…my little whore…And I have to yet to be able to help myself to your…loveliness. I do not use this as a punishment, but after you just finished your chores, I suppose a nice…gift is in order." He smirked and his hand moved to his zipper as he slowly slide it down, bringing out his long and limp…cock.

I swallowed; my cheeks burning even more when I saw it before I looked back down, whimpering ever so slightly as he slapped me with it.

"Suck it." He ordered and I looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"W…w…what…?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf, bitch? I told you to _suck it_." His voice had lost that soft edge.

But I didn't care and quickly shook my head. "No fucking way! That's just so…no! Hell no! That's so…I can't even describe it! It's sick!" I tried to pull back, tried to get away, but he kept a firm, painful grip on my hair.

"Suck it. _Now_!" He growled, losing all patients as he gave a very hard yank on my hair and I screamed slightly, giving him the present chance to force his cock into my mouth. He forced it deep into me, gagging me, making me choke as he kept shoving it hard into my mouth, the back of my throat.

He held the back of my head, feeling him shove it more, preventing me from even breathing as I flailed and tried to get air.

My instincts got the better of me now and I couldn't help myself as I bit down on his cock.

He screamed and pulled out, slapping me hard. "You dumbass bitch!" He growled, slapping me so hard, I was sent falling to the ground.

I whimpered softly. "I…I-I'm sorry…y…you took by surprise…"

He growled. His eyes completely red and he was seething with anger as he grabbed my hair and pulled me to his eyelevel. I could see slight tears in his eyes from the pain he was probably in.

"No fucking excuses you goddamn whore!" He snarled, throwing me across the room and against the closet door as he advanced towards me.

I scrambled to get away, but I couldn't as he came, but I wasn't enough as he grabbed me and opened the closet.

"I will punish more tomorrow. For now this will have to do." He threw me against the closet, handcuffing my hands and ankles behind it.

I whimpered, shaking my head. "P-p…p-please…"

He growled, slapping me with his claws, making my cheek bleed slightly. "I said, _quiet_!" He turned away from me, but left the door open as he rummaged around a drawer, coming back with something in his hand.

I swallowed when I saw what it was. A blindfold, a ball-gag…and…two…dildos.

He proceeded to using the ball gag first, stuffing it in my mouth; my jaw locked in place as my teeth sank into the ball, staying in my place and completely muffling me.

Then he shoved the two dildos into me; one deep into my ass and the other very deep in my pussy.

He leaned in closer to me, pressing something that started the vibrators and I let out a soft moan. "For each time you cum through the night, it's five extra lashings."

I swallowed. "Mmf!" I protested, begging him with my eyes, pleading him not to do this.

He didn't care though and instead of listening to me, he blindfolded me…and then I heard the door shut.

I whimpered, sitting there in the closet as the toys pleasured me and I climaxed more than once through the entire night, knowing I would be punished, but feeling the pain of holding it in.

I didn't sleep.

Not this time…

Not when I knew what came in the morning…when I knew what the rest of my life would soon become…

The rest of life…

If I even lived that long…

Was this all there was to live for, though?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 ~ How Much Longer Now?_**

8I groaned as the door opened and the light seeped through the blindfold.

"Good morning, slut." Hades said and I could hear that smirk of his in his voice before he removed the blindfold and looked at me, turning off the vibrators, much to my relief.

He smirked, looking at the little puddle below me as he removed the cuffs and pulled me out of the closet.

"So how many times do I get to you beat you?" I hated the way that he had worded that and I slowly rose my hands in the number of ten since he hadn't been kind enough to remove the gag.

He smiled in pure delight, grabbing the leash that was still hooked to the collar around my neck and dragging me back to the torture basement.

He tied me up in a different way than before, because this time, he used the chains. There were these holder-like things, like handgrips on the ground where he pushed me to and slipped my feet in. Then he tied my ankles together. He slipped thick chains around my knee caps as he bent me over and tied the leash to those chains, making it impossible for me to be able to straight myself as my ass stuck out in the air. The last step was tying my wrists together and lifting them up behind my back, hooking it to the hook.

I watched as he left and grabbed a wooden paddle from the wall, coming back and removing the ball gag.

My jaw felt sore from the ball in my mouth overnight and I swallowed hard as I turned to look at him.

"Get ready to scream, girl." He wound back and brought the paddle hard against her ass and I couldn't help it as the scream escaped my mouth.

Hades chuckled, winding back and giving it another full hit against my ass. I grinded my teeth as I tried to endure the pain but it was no use.

He continued on, though, making my ass sore for the second day in a row as I kept screaming until my vocal cords couldn't handle it anymore and my voice faded.

It was then that him deemed it enough and stopped with the torture…but he didn't unhook me or release me in any way and instead I heard his zipper come down. He did lower me a slight, though.

"W…w…what are you…?" I couldn't finish the question as he slapped my already sore ass and I whimpered.

"Shut up, whore." He growled and I felt his on my hips before _it_ came thrusting hard into me, hard and with full force.

I screamed as best I could, despite my throat already feeling scratchy and sore.

He enjoyed it as he shoved his cock as deep as he could into my asshole and then pulled it out. I was about sigh with relief when he shoved his cock into my ass once again with full force and speed, and a light moan escaped my lips despite the pain of him ravaging my hole as he kept thrusting in and out, fucking my ass in his pure pleasure and my pure agony.

"Fuck, whore…you're so damn tight." He moaned as he kept up a painful rhythm as he went in and out, in and out, stretching my ass so much…and then I felt it. His cock throbbing against my hole and I knew what was coming.

He moaned loud as his load filled into me, his hot sticky juices flowing into my ass and I, too, felt a subtle moan and whimper come out from me.

Then he pulled out completely and unhooked me, dropping to the ground. I was too exhausted to give think of getting up as he came around to face me; his cock just inches from my face, dripping still with his cum as he slapped my face with it.

"Now…let's see if you've learned your lesson, slut. Clean it. _Now._" He demanded, growling ever so lightly.

I whimpered softly again, looking up at him, but not make a move to clean it.

He growled a warning, but then turned away from and went to grab something else…something I knew I was going dread…

And I was right as he walked back towards me with a spider gag in hand. Before I could even think of protesting against him, he fastened it around my mouth very _tightly_ and positioned the ring behind my teeth. The gag did three simple tasks: prevented me from speaking, didn't allow me to bite, and kept my mouth wide open.

"Now clean it, you whore." He growled again, shoving his cock into my mouth all the way to the back of my throat, making me gag and choke as he did.

This time I honestly had no choice as I proceeded to wrapping my tongue around it and gently stroke his now hard cock with it, cleaning the juices off.

He moaned in pleasure as I continued cleaning it, feeling a slightly tinge of pleasure myself. I licked the tip gently, before licking the rest and cleaning it quickly.

He smirked and pulled out of my mouth. I was about to thank god for it being all over…when he shoved it back into my throat fast and hard, going to the very back, triggering my gag reflexes and making me flail as best I could while being tied up, trying to get air.

He didn't care though, especially now that I couldn't even bite him, and kept shoving further in; his hand at the back of my head to hold it still as he came out and thrust with all his might back in, repeating the process as he now fucked my throat painfully.

I moaned, though, and whimpered as he continued on until again I felt his cock throbbing.

He pushed it deeper into my throat and held it there as yet another load of his shot into me and down my throat.

"Swallow." He commanded, pulling out and letting some remainder of his cum shoot out into my face and covering my hair and face with his hot, sticky cum.

I whimpered and swallowed, letting it travel down my throat.

"Now, that should be punishment enough. I hope you have learned your lesson, you dumb slut." He removed the gag again and my jaw came back to place, albeit painfully.

I looked up at him, dripping come cum to the floor of the basement, and back down, nodding slightly, not daring to speak.

He smirked at my response and untied me all the way now. My hips and back felt stiff from being bent over like that and my ass was still in so much pain.

"Now, clean yourself up, bitch. You still have chores to do." He threw me a towel, at least, and waited for me to clean myself as best I could before grabbing the leash and led me back upstairs.

At least that torture was with…well, for now…

But how long until he decided to use me some more? Or even…suck my blood? He was still a vampire…and he had called me his blood bank.

How long until he would need that blood and use me for it? How long until he would sink those fangs into my neck or decide to rape me once again and this time through the hole he had neglected today?

…How much longer…was I supposed to wait for the sweet embrace of death…

How long to wait until I tasted sweet, sweet freedom again?

Just…how much longer did I have to endure this pain and torture from this sadistic vampire that had no kind bone in his body…?


End file.
